Nuestro Verdadero Cielo
by BlackSky83
Summary: -¿Por qué?- Pregunto el pequeño bebe con un aura oscura rodeándolo. -No seré su guardián de la nube.- -Una nube no es nada si no tiene un cielo. -Yo ya tengo un cielo.-... No importa en que tiempo estén, que dimensión, en que mundo. Su cielo siempre sera su cielo. Nadie lo podrá remplazar. One-shot. Sin parejas.


Hola! Aquí les traigo un One-shot. Todavía no tengo listo los capítulos de mis historias y esta idea había estado rondando ya un tiempo, así que... Aquí esta! Espero lo disfruten. C:

* * *

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el pequeño bebe con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

-No seré su guardián de la nube.- Finalizo el presidente del comité disciplinario. Miró al joven candidato para decimo Vongola. Luego de unos minutos paso su mirada por los seis jóvenes que rodeaban al castaño, finalmente se detuvo en otro castaño al final de la sala, que le rogaba con los ojo detuviera lo que estaba haciendo. El peli plata lo miraba con rabia. Hibari veía como sus manos estaban cada vez más tentadas a lanzarle una bomba. Yamamoto no estaba intentando matarlo con la mirada, más bien se veía arrepentido, tenía el ceño fruncido, algo muy inusual en el joven beisbolista de quince años. Y la misma mueca de tristeza, enojo y arrepentimiento estaba plantada en las caras de los guardianes del sol y el rayo.

Ese tipo de emoción no la debería sentir un niño de cinco años, mucho menos expresarla, pensó Reborn mientras miraba al pequeño Lambo entre los brazos de Ryohe.

-Podría traerte mucho oponentes fuertes para que pelees, incluso él sería un buen oponente.- Trato nuevamente Reborn, totalmente seguro de que Hibari Kyouya era el candidato perfecto para ser guardián de la nube. Y lo que el arcobaleno del sol quería, lo conseguía.

Hibari bufo mientras se empezaba a alejar del lugar.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Hibari?- Hablo por primera vez el guardián de la tormenta, un cigarrillo prendido en su boca y un tono de voz extrañamente calmado para el adolecente con un carácter normalmente explosivo.

-No sé cómo lo hacen ustedes. Pero yo no puedo. Jamás será tan divertido pelear con este herbívoro a como es pelear con él.- El temible demonio de Namimori se detuvo, pero seguía dándole la espalda al resto de los presentes. No podía mirar esos ojos, cafés e inocentes. Sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría accediendo a ser el guardián de la nube del Décimo Vongola.

-Una nube no es nada si no tiene un cielo.- Todas las miradas se dirigieron al pequeño de cinco años, que estaba actuando de una forma muy alejada a su edad.

-Yo ya tengo un cielo.- Hibari se dio la vuelta, y con esa mirada amenazadora que tanto lo distinguía, camino hasta el castaño al final de la sala. Este se mantenía en silencio, pero sus ojos decían todo lo que su boca no podía. Hibari ignoro las plegarias del castaño, y con su decisión ya hecha, se quedó junto a él.

Hubo segundos de silencio hasta que la risa de él joven Sawada, próximo Vongola, lo rompiera.

-¿Él? ¿Él es tu cielo? ¿Cómo puedes tener un cielo tan inútil como él? No sirve para nada. Es un idiota. Yo, Sawada Kotaro, soy mucho mejor que el inútil de mi hermano, Tsunayoshi. Incluso fui elegido para ser el Décimo Vongola. Él no es nada.- Kotaro tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, convencido de que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas. Los guardianes empezaban a respirar pesadamente, tratando de controlar su rabia. Más de uno ya tenía sus armas listas para atacar al próximo jefe Vongola.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por el arcobaleno del sol, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no entendía. No entendía como el siempre leal Gokudera estaba a punto de asesinar al joven que supuestamente idolatraba. No entendía como el siempre feliz Yamamoto tenía la mirada digna de un asesino, dirigida a uno de sus mejores amigos. No entendía porque el siempre activo e ignorante de Ryohe apretaba sus puños con fuerza, como si intentara contenerse. No entendía por qué el pequeño y fastidioso de Lambo tenía por primera vez una mirada seria y enojada. No entendía porque la sonrisa sádica de Mukuro había desaparecido ni porque la siempre dulce e inocente Chrome apuntaba su tridente contra el próximo Vongola. Simplemente no entendía.

-Kufufufu Lo siento Sawada, pero esto no estaba en los planes.- Los gemelos de la niebla caminaron hasta el hermano del próximo Vongola y así como Hibari, se pararon a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Cómo pueden seguir con esto?- Pregunto Chrome en apenas un susurró, su único ojo visible empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

-Es el deseo de nuestro cielo. No hay nada que podamos hacer.- Ryohe apretó más los puños ante sus propias palabras, costándole a él mismo creerlas.

-Es lo que nuestro cielo desea, pero no significa que sea lo correcto.- Volvió a tomar la palabra Mukuro, viendo que su compañera era incapaz de hablar, pues las lágrimas se lo impedían.

-Tuve suficiente. Si no quieres ser mi guardián de la nube, bien. Encontrare otro. Vámonos.- Kotaro empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero al no escuchar pasos tras él, se dio la vuelta. Los guardianes se mantenían inmóviles e incluso Reborn se mantenía quieto, desenado saber cómo acabaría todo.

De pronto uno a uno los guardianes se empezaron a inclinar. Pronto tres jóvenes y un niño estaban inclinados pidiendo disculpas. Pero no a su próximo jefe, no. Le pedían perdón al hermano del futuro Décimo Vongola.

-Gomen Sawada/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Décimo, pero no podremos cumplir sus órdenes.- Se empezaron a levantar lentamente. Miraron por última vez al próximo jefe antes de caminar hasta Tsunayoshi, su verdadero cielo.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? Hubieran podido ser los guardianes Vongola, todo habría sido como antes.- Por la cara del castaño caían lágrimas, mientras abrazaba al pequeño niño que se había lanzado a su regazo.

-No hubiera sido lo mismo Tsuna, porque tú no estarías ahí. Nuestro cielo no estaría, y sin un cielo ¿Qué somos nosotros?- Yamamoto, junto al resto de los guardianes, le sonreía a su jefe, asegurándole que siempre estarían para él y solo para él, no importa donde estuvieran. Solo aceptarían a su verdadero cielo, no a un remplazo, no importa si tenían que desafiar las ordenes de su jefe para ello.

La cara del arcobaleno tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Tendría que llamar a Nono, después de todo, se había equivocado de hermano.

* * *

Repito, es un One-shot. No habrá mas después de esto :l. Espero que les gustara c:

Estoy pensando subir One-shot o Two-shot cada una o dos semanas así que estén pendientes c:

Por favor, déjenme sus opiniones. c:

Nos leemos en otra historia! Bye!

PD: Creo que quedo muy claro, pero por si acaso explicare. Tsuna y sus guardianes fueron transportados a el pasado pero de otro mundo paralelo donde Tsuna tiene un hermano que ademas de que es un idiota, es elegido para ser el próximo Vongola. Tsuna les dice a sus guardianes que sean los guardianes de su hermano para que todo sea como antes, pero como ven ellos no estaban muy de acuerdo... c:

Ahora si.. Nos leemos! :3


End file.
